The completion of the studies described should greatly facilitate extrapolation of results of physiological experiments in the rat to problems of lipoprotein physiology and pathology in the human. The orotic acid fed rat, specifically, has already contributed to our knowledge of the lipoprotein origins of the apolipoproteins.